


Chloe Beale's Guide to Turning Hypothermia into Kisses

by TheGrimLlama



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: And snow, F/F, Fluff, It is just fluff., and a small idiot in kitty pjs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrimLlama/pseuds/TheGrimLlama
Summary: Basically just a fluffy Christmassy one shot.  Chloe is an adorable human bean, and Beca wears cat pjs at lunchtime.  Also, how can you go wrong with fluffy blankets and a fireplace?





	

New York City was freezing.  Yeah, sure, this time of the year was normally cold, but with the blizzard that was expected to hit?  Chloe had noticed the temperature drop on the way to work that morning, only to get there and have the administrative staff tell her that they were going to close early due to the incoming storm.  The more she thought about it, the less surprised she was at the fact that less than half her class had turned up.

 

Two hours later, the wind had already started to pick up in the school yard and Chloe was curled up in the reading nook with her last student.  The child’s mother rushed through the doors, panicked that she was late and apologising to Chloe profusely. 

  “Mrs Wayne, it’s no problem.   Amber and I had a great time and I only live three blocks away.  I’ve got plenty of time.”

Amber, who had been searching through her bag, chose that moment to speak up, “Mom, I’ve lost my beanie?”

Chloe chuckled and kneeled, she pulled the beanie off her own head and pulled it down over Ambers curls, “You keep this one safe for me.”

  “Ms Beale, you don’t…”  
  “It’s Chloe, and Amber will freeze much faster than I will.  We don’t want your listening ears to get frostbite, do we Miss Amber?”

Amber shook her head as she pulled on her tiny mittens, “I’ll see you on Monday, Miss Chloe!”

Chloe waved them off, quickly locking up her classroom and starting the three block walk back to her and Beca’s apartment.  Thankfully they were in a nice part of the city, with Beca’s label paying their rent after moving them from LA six months before.  Well, the label moved Beca… Chloe kinda just tagged along.  Beca had made it abundantly clear that she wasn’t about to leave her best friend slash roommate on the other side of the country, so had organise for Chloe’s things to be moved at the end of the school year. 

 

Chloe was well referenced enough to land a job in a private school not far from the apartment, which was great for her most days.  Today, she was almost regretting it. 

Snow had started to fall half way home, leaving Chloe chilled to the bone without a hat to keep some warmth.  She picked up the pace a little, the chilled air burning her chest as the flurry continued. 

Finally, she arrived home.  The complex was heated, but Chloe was still quaking when she reached the front door 12 floors up.  She fumbled with her keys.  Her numb fingers clumsily trying to sort through work and home keys to find the cute Ariel character key that Beca had presented her with when she picked up the house keys.  Once, twice, three times, she dropped them before the front door swung open.

Beca was wearing her favourite flannel pyjamas adorned with the slogan you’ve cat to be kitten me.

  “B-b-becs. It’s only lunch time…”

Chloe’s stuttering must have brought Beca out of her stupor.  She grabbed Chloe’s bag, and pulled her inside, making quick work of her now drenched coat.

  “What happened to you?” Beca asked.  Her hands went straight to Chloe’s cheeks, trying to rub some colour into them.

  “Amber lost her hat… S-s-s-so I gave her mine, and there were no c-c-c-cabs…”

Beca’s hands were everywhere.  Chloe was still trying to process what was happening. “Chlo, you’re soaked to the bone!  Come on, the fire’s lit, but you’re gonna need to warm up and get out of those clothes.”

Chloe managed a chattering smile, “You know what’s good from mild hypothermia right…?”

Beca quickly rushed into the living room and spread a blanket out in front of the fire, “Come on, get them off.”

Chloe frowned, surely Beca wasn’t actually going to try the whole _body heat_ thing. 

Sure enough, Beca helped Chloe out of her wet clothes, “Dude, I’ve seen you naked, comfortable underwear isn’t something you need to hide.  Cuddle with me.”

  “Cuddle?” Chloe was suddenly all for this plan.  Beca usually avoided cuddling at all costs, well, she said she did, but initiating them was not a Beca thing to do. 

Chloe slid into the blanket, tucking it under her chin to get in as much warmth as she could.  Her feet were numb, her hands were numb, and so was most of her face.  Beca knelt, raising an eyebrow at Chloe’s glare.  “What?”

  “The idea of body warmth is skin to skin contact.  Get nekkid.”  Chloe chuckled at Beca’s now pink cheeks, “ _I’ve seen you naked…”_

  “I know what I said, okay,” Beca answered, undisguised mirth coating every syllable.  She quickly removed the shirt and pants before nudging her roommate with her foot.  “Move.”

Chloe huffed and lifted the blanket slightly, “I’m still freezing.”

  “I’m not surprised,” Beca got under the covers and squeaked in surprise at the temperature of Chloe’s feet.  “Your feet are like ice!”

  “My hands are numb,” Chloe replied with a pout, she felt Beca tuck her hands tightly between them. 

  “That should help.  Why on earth did you not catch a cab, Chlo?”

  “No cabs near the school… three blocks is nothing.”

Beca rolled her eyes, “Well, when you’ve developed pneumonia overnight, I’ll remember that…”

  “Becs?”

Beca gave her a pointed glance, her fingers running circles down Chloe’s side, “Chlo?”

  “My face is numb.” 

Maybe it was the warmth of the fire, or the dancing embers crackling in the hearth short-circuiting Beca’s better judgement, she leaned over, kissing Chloe square on the nose.  “There…”  Okay, so maybe it wasn’t the fire, but the cheeky smirk on Chloe’s face.

  “Nope.” 

She grinned back and landed a chaste kiss right on her best friend’s lips, “Better?”

  “Maybe try again?  They’re still a little numb.”  Beca laughed at the playful tone of Chloe’s voice.

  “Well, we certainly don’t want them dropping off, now, do we?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Pitchmas fandom!


End file.
